


【莫萨/双萨】Which one？（2）

by Hoorai



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoorai/pseuds/Hoorai
Summary: 弗朗切斯科知道，他和弟弟迷恋上了同一个Alpha。尽管他并没有一定要和弟弟争个你死我活的意思，但他更不希望的其实是可爱的小安东尼奥被人抢走。既然如此，就让当事人自己来选择吧？——而莫扎特说，小孩子才做选择，我全都要。





	【莫萨/双萨】Which one？（2）

**Author's Note:**

> ABO  
> 班萨-弗朗切斯科•萨列里（O）  
> Flo萨-安东尼奥•萨列里（O）  
> 米扎-沃尔夫冈•莫扎特（A）  
> 警告：本文含有米→flo→班顺序的夹心饼3p。  
> 有哭哭flo萨。

安东尼奥被蒙在鼓里，这里有两位萨列里大师，而莫扎特叫的显然不可能是他。  
此时正被弗朗切斯科压在身下的安东尼奥•萨列里脑子里已经被莫扎特的信息素味道搅成了一团浆糊，也就完全不会想到，他的兄长在看到莫扎特追着他跑出来后，主动邀请莫扎特同行——当然，代价就是要蒙着他的眼睛，限制他的行动。  
当莫扎特在管家的帮助下重获光明的时候，眼前就是他此生从未见过的艳丽场景:他心仪已久的两位大师，赤裸着肉体交叠在一起。年幼的那个在下面，双腿大张好让兄长进的更深，白皙的皮肤泛着情热的红，唇边挂着无法下咽的涶液；年长的那个快速抽插着胞弟的肉穴，同时竟把手指伸到后边，借着摆腰的动作操自己，动作间能看到音乐家漂亮的手指被粘液覆盖，泛着晶亮。  
莫扎特感觉自己也被传染了情欲，无论是谁看到这对长相俊美的兄弟做这等背德的事都无法保持冷静，何况莫扎特还对他们怀有爱慕之情。就像猎物在面前被拆吃入腹，无端的愤怒在这个Alpha的血液里奔腾，本能促使他企图挣脱手上的束缚。  
这时候他看到弗朗切斯科转过头来看他，异色的瞳孔是危险的诱惑。莫扎特想起来他在被带上马车之前，弗朗切斯科在他耳边恶魔似的低语。当时他并没有想明白那是什么意思，现在他才知道，这是拉开纵欲之夜帷幕的咒语。  
但不得不承认，莫扎特在打开门的时候还是受了不小的惊吓，当然紧随的更多还是兴奋。他和大部分人一样都以为萨列里兄弟是Alpha，可迎面而来的，却是专属于发情中Omega的甜香。  
对于莫扎特来说，两位萨列里不亚于摆在白色瓷盘中纠缠在一起的精致黑白色甜奶油，此时这里的食客只有他。  
“是的，毕竟您还得对引诱我的安东发情一事负起责任。但是机会难得，我也不会放弃享乐的机会，我们两人都任您享用，不过——”弗朗切斯科顿了顿，抱着意识涣散小声啜泣的弟弟转了一圈颠倒位置，主动抬起腰胯吞入血亲由于发情快速脱离不应期又一次昂扬起来的阴茎，再掰开弟弟颤抖的两瓣丰腴臀肉，露出翕张着推出浊液的后穴，涂着黑色甲油的十指按下凹陷，“如您所见，我现在被胞弟占着呢。所以就请您先行使用他吧。”  
与表面上游刃有余的弗朗切斯科相比，莫扎特反倒早就没了理智。Alpha的本能在脑海中不断咆哮，要他占有，标记眼前两个引诱他的Omega。  
他像个金色的小狮子一样砸到床上的时候身上早就只剩下一件大敞的丝绸衬衫，其余则被他随手扔的到处都是。  
弗朗切斯科对此皱了皱眉表示不满，但还是用了点力气，向莫扎特展示安东尼奥那早已湿透的入口。  
莫扎特本不是什么客气的家伙，嚣张跋扈的音乐小天才就着安东尼奥自己分泌的润滑将粗长的Alpha性器全数顶了进去。  
“沃尔夫冈•莫扎特！”被夹在中间的萨列里这时候倒是清醒过来，又被过分的快感蹂躏着大脑，却因为Alpha信息素的威慑连推拒的挣扎都做不到，“您...啊...您太无理了。您清楚您究竟在干什么吗！”  
“干您？”莫扎特随意地回答，他的注意力全在情事上了。他用一记又深又重的顶弄让安东尼奥发出堵在嗓子里的尖叫，还听见弗朗切斯科由于连带的小幅度晃动而发出的低沉呻吟。他们都是教出首席女高音的歌唱家，自然都拥有动人一副好嗓子，放在叫床上效果更甚。要莫扎特说，这两位萨列里平日把自己裹得严严实实可真是浪费，弗朗切斯科乐于锻炼，结实的肌肉手感美好；安东尼奥痴迷甜食，虽然称不上胖，但全身上下摸上去都是柔软的。  
“呜...哥哥...！”萨列里几乎又要失去意识了，他把脸埋在兄长的颈窝里发出模糊不清的泣音，随着莫扎特的顶撞夹杂着断断续续的喘息，听上去无比色情。他的前端在弗朗切斯科的身体里，接受高热的肠肉紧缩地允吸，而后边则是Alpha的东西操进他的生殖腔里，他根本没办法逃离，甚至感觉自己无时无刻都在被过量的快感逼着不停地高潮。  
“不要了...哥哥...我...啊！我不行了...”他下意识向弗朗切斯科求饶，这举动引起了在场唯一一位Alpha的不满，莫扎特俯下身去咬萨列里的腺体，换得了他更大声的哭喊。  
弗朗切斯科只能通过抚摸弟弟的头发安抚他。他现在也没有多少自制力了，光是莫扎特信息素就足够使他颤抖着高潮，更别提安东尼奥的阴茎还在他的身体里随着莫扎特撞击的动作磨蹭他的敏感点呢。  
“你得搞清楚...我的小安东...”他轻咬安东尼奥的黑色耳钉，有些含糊不清地说，“不是我，是莫扎特。是你爱的莫扎特在操你呢。”他把某个词的发音咬的很重，像是怕谁听不见似的。  
果不其然，莫扎特听到这句话的时候都停下了动作:“是真的吗，安东尼奥？”  
萨列里没有回答，只是往后挺了挺腰做无声的催促，耳尖却红透了。  
弗朗切斯科在心里叹了口气，他知道选择已经敲定。  
他没料到的是，莫扎特还会标记他。  
等他意识到的时候莫扎特已经叼着他的腺体了，他本想挣扎，但方才还在一旁歇息的胞弟却凑过来与他接吻。弗朗切斯科感觉到莫扎特的结在他体内涨大，微凉的精液灌满他的生殖腔。  
“我可是很贪心的，萨列里大师。”莫扎特的表情人畜无害，像个天真烂漫的孩子，“如果您不介意的话，我明天能搬来吗？”  
“我不介意。”安东尼奥•萨列里回答他，“我想您今晚可以先在客房小住。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的你！写这个的时候时间有点紧，又有点肾虚，并不好吃真的非常抱歉（土下座）  
> 有点处于精神混乱了，如果文章有哪里读上去奇奇怪怪请把我打一顿。


End file.
